Ideas
by Oogi
Summary: Sequel to Misunderstandings, sort of, I refer back to that story, so read and review it first! AstridxHiccup


Hiccup stirred slightly in his sleep. He peeked an eye open and saw a figure standing in the door. Automatically assuming it was Toothless he began to speak. "I had the most wonderful dream." He said, still half asleep, "Astrid was here, and she kissed me without bruising my arm. And she actually cuddled with me when I woke up. Astrid CUDDLED with me." He sat up yawning. "Can you believe that, buddy?'

"Hm, I can." Astrid laughed as she turned away from the door and smiled sweetly at the boy. "A-Astrid!" he said throat suddenly becoming quite dry. She made her way through the mess of paper over to him and sat next to him. "You honestly don't remember?" she grinned slyly. "Well for starters you lost a bet with Tuffnut and had to give away Toothless, you lost your other foot, and you're dad is getting married!" "Yeah right." Hiccup smiled, taking a glance at his good foot all the same, "So what really happened?" Astrid's eyes shimmered as she leaned towards him, "Maybe this will remind you." Hiccup recalled the previous nights events with a sudden burst as her lips met his, she but quickly drew back. "D'ya hear that?" she whispered.

There was an impatient rap on the large wooden door in the front hall. Reluctantly he turned and whistled. It was followed by a long, guttural growl and a thump on the floor. Hiccup groaned and fell back on the bed. "What's wrong?" Astrid questioned as he sat there grumpily. "Toothless says its Ruffnut." He moaned, "She's been coming by every day to see me. It's so aggravating." Astrid thought for a second before a playful glint flew through her eyes. "Want her to stop?" Astrid, I would do ANYTHING!" She smiled, "Good."

She instantly began to strip the boy of his upper clothing, throwing his emerald shirt over her body, followed by the fur vest he sported. "Hiccup how do you wear this stu-." She began as she snuck a glance at him and for once got a glimpse at his bare chest. It was pale, unlike the rest of him, which was slightly darker, but still white. And instead of the extremely scrawny figure she had expected. Now, he was scrawny, but he had fine muscle outlines on his chest and arms. She shook her head and slid her headband off. She ruffled her hair a bit and spoke in a hushed voice, "Go answer the door." "What? Are you crazy?" he shook his head as she ran her fingers through his already tousled hair. "Just trust me."

Hiccup grudgingly dragged his body down the hall, stopping only to pet Toothless on his ear. He reached the vast door and with what little strength he had shoved the door open. Astrid dashed behind Stoic's large armchair and waited. Knowing Ruffnut, it would take a grand total of three minutes for her to make her debut. Meanwhile, Hiccup was attempting to put a smile on his face as Ruffnut stood in the doorway chatting away insistently about going to train on HER Zippleback and going to eat some breakfast. Hiccup was about to call Astrid to get Ruffnut to leave, but she was already behind him, arms around his waist, tracing lines up his stomach as she trailed kisses along his spine. "Hey Hiccup, what's taking so long? Breakfast is all ready."

Hiccup was about to ask her what she was talking about, even though he was pretty hungry, but before he could she crashed her lips against his in a heated kiss, her fingers intertwined in his chestnut strands. Thankfully, he kissed her back just as passionately, unlike like the previous night, or it wouldn't have been convincing enough. You could still see the outlines of little skulls from under Hiccups shirt. Hiccup smirked into Astrid's lips as he peeked at Ruffnut fuming as she retreated.

Long after Ruffnut had stormed off, and probably had made record time to the opposite side of Berk, Astrid was still kissing Hiccup, only stopping to draw in a quick breath. Finally, she stopped. Right when Hiccup was about to close the door and let her have her way with him, she stopped. So abruptly in fact that he almost fell, right into a large crowd of Viking teens. He reddened furiously seeing his friends, led by Ruffnut, in the front. "Oh Gods." He murmured as Astrid smiled, evidently pleased with herself, Hiccup's arm still wrapped around her waist.

At first nobody dared speak. Everybody was in a stunned silence, except for Astrid with her gorgeous grin and Hiccup blushing and coughing, the only sound in the whole town. Snotlout was the first to speak up, "What the Hell? Are you serious?" he guffawed as Hiccups blush of embarrassment turned to a blush of anger. "What did you say, Snothead?" he growled as Astrid stood back, enjoying the scene. Sure she was worried for her boyfriend, but it wasn't everyday he stood up to the best male Teen Viking. Snotlout rolled his eyes, "It was totally planned. You guys make out, Ruffnut stops bothering you. Believe me, Astrid will come running back to me afterwards. Right Babe?" indicating the last words to Astrid she shook her head. Hiccup may not have been a hard-core Viking, but he had certain traits. Stubbornness, hunger issues, and no one, NO ONE, hits on his girl when he's around. Or whenever he's not for that matter.

Hiccup took a step towards Snotlout. Wait, Snotlout was his friend. He couldn't attack him. Too late. While Hiccup was debating over his next move, Snotlout swung a right at him, barely swiping his jaw. Defensively Hiccup brought his hand up and grabbed the horns on Snotlout's helmet. Shoving him back into a large mud puddle that came out of nowhere, Hiccup skillfully scaled a rather tall fence. Astrid smirked as cheers erupted in the crowd for her man. He was never this good, even when he was running for his life when her Deadly Nadder smelled salmon on his vest. She subconsciously sniffed the article of clothing, and gagged. Yep, still reeked. She turned her attention back to the fight between the two boys.

Snotlout stumbled to his feet covered in mud and dragon dung. "Where'd he go?" he growled and turned in time to see Hiccup's prosthetic collide into his face. A roar of laughter boomed throughout the audience, and even Ruffnut cheered as Astrid ran forward to plant a gentle kiss on the surprised boy. Snotlout stood up, and Hiccup instinctively blocked him from Astrid, but instead of swinging furious punches he laughed. "Dude, you gotta teach me that!" the crowd surrounded the couple and Astrid was fine for about five seconds and she yanked Hiccup into the house, barring the door behind them.

"What was that for?" he started but stopped when he was pushed against the wall, her lips crashing to his. She pulled away slowly. He smiled and quickly captured her lips in a gentle, yet demanding kiss, as they sank into Stoic's armchair. "Astrid?" he sighed dreamily after snuggling for a while. "Hm?" was the muffled reply. "Why did you kiss me like that back then, I mean, for so long? I thought the idea was to get Ruffnut off my back." She snickered kissing his cheek and said, "The idea was to tell everyone on this island that you were _**mine**_." "Oh." He grinned as she said he was hers, "I love that idea."

* * *

Well, that was sort of a sequel to Misunderstandings..... REVIEW PLEASE! Also, I need a name for Astrid's Deadly Nadder, but if I came up with it it would probably be lame, so give me ideas ;). Sorry it's so rushed, I got really tired.


End file.
